No Rest For The Wicked Minds
by leobutler
Summary: The BAU team finds that Reid had a different childhood then they thought Harry/Hotch Spencer /Neville Severus /Remus SLASH OOC/AU
1. The Surprise Family Drop

**No Rest For The Wicked Minds**

**disclaimer I do not own criminal minds or harry potter. if I owned CM Reid would have shorter darker hair and be with Hotchner. don't own HP because harry ended up with the weasel cow and not Neville Draco or Severus. **

**This story popped into my head while watching a CM marathon while also typing up chapter 7 of my 'Raven' Harry Potter/ Twilight story. I got to think that Reid would look like Remus and Severus's kid if he had darker and straighter hair. i know that i might be alone in thinking that but i don't care so :P Oh and I might use some names from 'Raven' because I'm to lazy to make new ones.**

**This is totally AU, OOC and Slash in both the HP and CM world i might get most things wrong with CM mostly because I have not seen every episode or know all the characters backstories. sorry if you wanted them to be IC. Jason Gideon is not in this story. The things that are case like will be from different seasons and not all drama mostly. Hotch didn't marry Haley after she had Jack. She left them after Jack was born because she didn't want to be tied down.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hotchner(later) Reid/Neville Remus /Severus other pairings as the story goes.**

**Key:**

**Name****meaning:***** **( meaning on the bottom of the chapter)

**For this story :Hotch age- 31/ Reid age-23/ Jack age- 4/ Harry age- 28 **

**Oh side note Spencer doesn't have a accent like Harry does because he grew up in the US more then in the UK.**

**Chapter1**

**TheSurpriseFamilyDrop**

Spencer Reid was just finishing the last reports of Morgan's on the Wilson case when Hotch walked down from his office.

" Reid they need down at the check in someone name Harry Alexander Prince is here to see you." said Hotch as he leaned on Spencer's desk trying to see if Reid had a problem with the guy or not.

The others in the BAU team were surprised at the big smile that stretched across his face as he jumped up and all but ran to the elevator.

There was a pause then, " Morgan have Garcia do a search on Prince and to video Reid and Prince's meeting up front." order Hotch not even finishing before Morgan was talking to Garcia.

JJ walked in from the elevator with a slight smile and asked, " What's got Reid so happy."

"A Mr. Harry Alexander Prince came for Reid," said Prentiss sitting on Morgan's desk to hear what Garcia was saying.

"We're about to find out more on this guy once My Baby Girl works her magic." said Morgan with a satisfied smirk.

" Why not wait for Spencer to tell you and not hack into something to find out." JJ scolded Morgan for invading Reid's privacy.

Morgan Sshed her when a screen showed up on his computer with a view out the first floor entrance.

( With Reid)

Reid just walked out of the elevator when he heard a British accent yell.

" Hey Spinner call the watch dogs off me and come here." said a very tall and slightly tan male with long jet black hair and dark green eyes.

"Let him though McNeals he's with me." walking to the man with a big smile. Mr. Prince was let out of the security line and went and grabbed Reid for a bear hug with Reid happily returned.

They pulled away but not too far after smiling at each other Harry asked," So how about lunch bookworm."

"Yeah lets go. Oh wait I have to ask the boss first then we can go." Reid then looked nervous about having Harry near the BAU team.

"So I finally get to meet your crime team. Who do they think I am? Lover, friend or someone else."

"Eww lover yuck Ry. Neville won't be happy with that thought. ," smiling softly thinking about his mate. "Wait he didn't tell me you were coming." looking questioning at Harry.

"What a big brother can't come see his baby brother without a invite now. You wounded me dear brother," he said with a hand over his heart and a mock hurt look as they walked into the elevator.

" Oh stop it I'm just surprise that you didn't call us first I could have been on a case."

" I would have known if you were. Anyways how long do you think it took them to call the Computer Queen to find me." said Harry in a casual tone while wave at the camera in the corner of the elevator.

Reid paled and whispered in Harry's ear," You gave them your real name what if that find something Ry."

" You worry too much. Griphook helped with the muggle paper trail." Harry whispered back.

Reid sighed in relief, " Wait that means they will see that we are brothers right?" looking at his big brother.

" We'll be fine Kagen*** **and it show that dad and papa adopted you at a month old when I was five. Oh and dad and papa are coming over tomorrow." Harry said as he left Reid in the elevator with his mouth hanging open.

" What do you mean brother dear." said Kagen his mind frantically working to see if he could clean the house in time for their parents and maybe get a week off of work as he followed Harry.

" Why Spin it would seem that you don't want them to come over."

"Thats not true and you know it Ry. Me and Nev miss you guys and I was just wondering whats going on."

Harry turned around to face Reid looking serious," I'll take you out to eat with Nev and tell you guys ok. So lets get this part over with first." putting an arm around Spencer and pulling him close.

(With the team while Reid talks to Harry)

"Wow he's hot," whistled JJ looking at the man Reid was hugging.

"I thought you said we shouldn't invade Reid's privacy JJ." said Rossi over JJ's shoulder looking at the computer.

"Yea well he's hot and I got distracted," said JJ as she straightened herself up from looking at the computer.

"Hey guys Garcia found something." said Morgan as he put the cell on speaker.

" Well it would seem my doves that Reid has a family we didn't know about. Mr Prince is Reid's older adopted brother, he was five when Reid was adopted by Kane Dunstan and Remus Prince. They lived in the UK until Harry was 11 and Reid was 6. They moved around alot six years in the US and two years in Japan but when Harry turned 19 they moved back to London where Kane and Remus Prince still live today. Reid at age 18 moved with a Neville Longbottom age 23 at the time to live in the US."

They was all quiet while them moled over the new information on their younger co-worker.

"So Spencer is adopted and has a brother and two dads." summarized Prentiss looking at the computer to see Harry waving at the camera.

"Shit their coming up. Thanks goddess," yelled Morgan while shutdown the computer and closing his cell. The others went to their desk but Hotch and JJ stayed by Reid's desk.

They heard Reid voice and British accent talking as they walked to the bullpen.

**Tell me if i should continue this story. and don't worry my 'Raven' readers i well update soon.**

Kagen- a thinker; fiery, peacemaker

**REPOSTED 11/24/11**


	2. BAU Meets Big Brother

**No Rest For The Wicked Minds**

**disclaimer I do not own criminal minds or harry potter. if I owned CM Reid would have shorter darker hair and be with Hotchner. don't own HP because harry ended up with the weasel cow and not Neville Draco or Severus. **

**This story popped into my head while watching a CM marathon while also typing up chapter 7 of my 'Raven' Harry Potter/ Twilight story. I got to think that Reid would look like Remus and Severus's kid if he had darker and straighter hair. i know that i might be alone in thinking that but i don't care so :P Oh and I might use some names from 'Raven' because I'm to lazy to make new ones.**

**This is totally AU, OOC and Slash in both the HP and CM world i might get most things wrong with CM mostly because I have not seen every episode or know all the characters backstories. sorry if you wanted them to be IC. Jason Gideon is not in this story. The things that are case like will be from different seasons and not all drama mostly. Hotch didn't marry Haley after she had Jack. She left them after Jack was born because she didn't want to be tied down.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hotchner(later) Reid/Neville Remus /Severus other pairings as the story goes.**

**Bashing: (HP) Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore and others. (CM) Morgan and Haley bashing.**

**Key:**

**Name meaning: ***** **( meaning on the bottom of the chapter)

**For this story :Hotch age- 31/ Reid age-23/ Jack age- 4/ Harry age- 28**

**Oh just to clear it up Harry and Spencer(Kagen) are real brothers but Griphook and Harry made it look like they were adopted to Severus (Kane) and Remus with muggle paper work. **

**(last chapter)**

**Kane- little battler **

**Dunstan - dark stone**

**Chapter 2**

**BAU Meets Big Brother **

Harry and Reid enter the bullpen to the BAU team that were all pretending that they were working and not spying on them.

"You know for profilers they sure look like kids caught with the cookie jar." said Harry looking at the faces of Reid's guilty co-workers.

"Harry play nice," said Reid rolling his eyes at his brother's antics.

" You worry too much. So let see if I get this right. Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and Hotchner," When Harry looked at Hotchner all he could think was 'Fuck Kagen is going to be pissed that his boss is my mate. Merlin he smells good. Ok Prince focus on your brother and not wanting to make love to his very HOT boss that has Hot in his name.'

"I see that the Computer Queen is still in her lair." continued Harry after his mental freak out about Hotchner being his mate. The object of his thoughts got up and shook his hand.

"I see Reid told you about us Mr. Prince but he hadn't told us about you." said Hotchner as he gave Harry a firm handshake.

"Please call me Harry. Well I've been busy with work and haven't had time to visit my favorite little brother."

"Hey I'm your only little brother so of course I'm your favorite little brother." rolling his eyes at his brother.

"You try being around Fred and George and not feel like the older sibling."

"True." said Reid with a small smile.

"Oh Fred and George are twins and family friends." Harry explain to the confused looks he and Reid were getting.

"You know they still won't tell me what happened after they put pranks in your room." said Reid narrowing his eyes at his big brother.

"Oh my sweet innocent brother have they tried any other pranks on me." said Harry giving Reid a wicked smile.

"I don't know why I have ever questioned in the fear the twins have of you." said Reid while shaking his head at his brother.

"So Mr. I mean Harry what do you do for a living, " asked Prentiss as she moved to stand by JJ with Hotchner watching the banter of the two brothers.

"Oh I'm a teacher of history and self defense."

"Are you in town long?" questioned Morgan looking at how close and comfortable Harry and Reid seemed to be and feeling slightly jealous of their close relationship.

"About a week in town then another week visiting friends in Washington D.C." answer Harry while smelling Morgan's jealousy and hostility coming off him. Harry looked at the clock and said, " Well it was nice meeting you all but I'm going to steal Spinner for lunch hope to see you all again soon."

" Yeah don't be a stranger now. Oh and Garcia still haven't met you in person yet so come over before you leave." said JJ shaking his hand as Harry put his other arm around Spencer's shoulder.

"Sure I'll come over before going to seeing my friends. Well I got to go get some meat on Spins bones bye." said Harry as he and Spencer turned to leave the bullpen and got into the elevator.

The team noticed that Reid smiled when his brother used his nickname.

"Bye guys," said Reid as he and Harry left the bullpen.

Once the two brothers were gone Morgan looked at the rest of the team and saw that they all had a small smile on their face.

" So what do you think of the guy?" asked Morgan with a slight scowl on his face.

They all turned to look at him as Hotch answered, "They are very close and Reid looks happy, he hadn't smiled for a long while. What wrong Morgan?"

"If they are see close why then did Reid not tell us about his family or that he was adopted?"

"We all have our own secrets and the reason why. Are you going to tell us that we know everything about you and your family." countered Rossi.

" I'm going to take Garcia to lunch bye." said Morgan as he got up and left. The team looked on as Morgan went to the elevator.

"Any ideas on why Morgan is acting like this?" asked JJ

"He might be feel jealous of Reid and his brothers relationship because he sees Reid as a little brother." said Hotch trying to not think about how hot Harry looked.

"Yeah and Reid usually tells everything to Morgan and Reid didn't tell him anything about his life before The BAU. Oh and remember that one time Morgan called Reid Spinner," added JJ.

" Yeah he almost bit his head off . I guess that it's a brother thing between Reid and Harry. Well let's hope that Morgan doesn't do anything to make Reid and Harry regret meeting us." said Prentiss. With that the team when to the elevator to go get their own lunch. On their way there they saw Gracia leaving too.

"Gracia why aren't you with Morgan for lunch?" question Hotch already having a bad feeling.

"Oh I told him in the morning that I had a lunch date with Kevin. Why is something wrong?"

"No just that Morgan said he was going to have lunch with you but he could have remember what you said earlier before he got to you." said Rossi looking at the rest of the team.

" Oook. Oh how was meeting Reid's older brother?" Asked Garcia forgetting about Morgan for now as the team filled her in on her baby boy's big brother.

**What is Morgan up to ? We will see Neville in the next chapter and how will Reid react to Harry's news.**

**Morgan is going to be an ass in my story so if you are a Morgan lover then please leave now. **

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_

**REPOSTED 11/24/11**

**REPOSTED 1/2/12**


	3. When Friends Spy

**No Rest For The Wicked Minds**

**disclaimer I do not own criminal minds or harry potter. if I owned CM Reid would have shorter darker hair and be with Hotchner. don't own HP because harry ended up with the weasel cow and not Neville Draco or Severus. **

**This story popped into my head while watching a CM marathon while also typing up chapter 7 of my 'Raven' Harry Potter/ Twilight story. I got to think that Reid would look like Remus and Severus's kid if he had darker and straighter hair. i know that i might be alone in thinking that but i don't care so :P Oh and I might use some names from 'Raven' because I'm to lazy to make new ones.**

**This is totally AU, OOC and Slash in both the HP and CM world i might get most things wrong with CM mostly because I have not seen every episode or know all the characters backstories. sorry if you wanted them to be IC. Jason Gideon is not in this story. The things that are case like will be from different seasons and not all drama mostly. Hotch didn't marry Haley after she had Jack. She left them after Jack was born because she didn't want to be tied down.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hotchner(later) Reid/Neville Remus/Severus other pairings as the story goes.**

**Bashing: (HP) Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hermione and others. (CM) Morgan and Haley bashing.**

**Key:**

**Name meaning: ***** **( meaning on the bottom of the chapter)

**For this story :Hotch age- 31/ Reid age-23/ Jack age- 4/ Harry age- 28**

**Chapter 3**

**When Friends Spy**

Morgan watched as Reid went into a red and black Mustang with his brother. Getting into his own car Morgan followed as the Mustang turned on to Reid's street and watched as Harry got out of the car after talking to Reid for a minute then went to Reid's house and knocked.

A man about 6'3 with light brown hair came out. Once the man that Morgan thought to be Neville saw who was at the door gave Harry a hug. The two talked as they went to Harry's car Neville stopped to give Reid a quick kiss through the window before getting into the back seat. From the house they when to lunch and he decided to leave to get some more information on Reid's family and his supposed 'fuck buddy'. Morgan still had a bad taste in his mouth after seeing Reid kiss a guy.

(With Harry and Kagen while Morgan follows and after)

"So are we going to pick up Neville before eating." asked Kagen

"Yeah I miss the damn green thumb." Kagen snorted at Harry's nickname for his mate.

"So have you missed me Ry?" asked Kagen as they enter Harry's new car.

"Now what kind of question is that? Of course I miss you, your my little brother." said Harry as he looked at his brother.

" I'm not little any more Harry." said Kagen with a sigh.

" No your not Kagen, but you will always be my baby brother," he said with a proud smile. " It would seem that we have a tail in the form of your best friend." ignoring his brother's shocked look while trying to pin down where Morgan was as he parked in front of Kagen and Neville's home.

"What? why would he do that?" said Kagen as he too tried to pin point where Morgan was.

" He's not to happy that you have a life without him knowing about it." said the dark haired brother. Harry turned to look at his brother before asking, " Do you think that he has an issue with you being gay and with us having two dads?"

Kagen seemed to think on it before saying, " I think not but we never really talked about those kinda issues."

"Well I'm going to get Nev while you think it though." said Harry as he got out of the car. Harry walked to the front door and waited for Neville to answer it. He could now sense Morgan at the end of the block.

The door finally opened to show a Neville Longbottom got the door. "Harry what are you doing here?" asked Neville while pulling Harry into a hug.

"Just in town for the week then going to see people in D.C. but what I'm doing now is taking you and Kagen to lunch then update you guys on some news." said Harry as he and Nev walked to the car. Neville gave Kagen a quick kiss before getting in the backseat.

Harry noticed that when Neville and Kagen kissed Morgan's emotions when haywired with anger and disgust being the strongest emotions coming from the hiding BAU Agent. Harry was for once glad that Kagen didn't read emotions like he did at the time and didn't know about his friend's disgust of his relationship with Nev right now. ' I hope Morgan doesn't do anything stupid in front of the team about Kagen's partner choice,' thought Harry

"So is there any good steak places here or do we have to wait for steaks when we go to Gibbs and Tony's." asked Harry.

"No we should see Gibbs and the team after dad and papa get here first. There is a steak house down the road that we can go to Ry."

"Wait Kane and Remus are coming over too. Ok Ry what's going on." asked a now serious looking Neville.

"I'll tell both of you after we eat ok and not before." said Harry locking eyes with Nev in the rear view mirror until Neville looked away in submission to what Harry said.

Harry could now feel Morgan leaving the area as he drove down the street to get lunch. The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Turn here Harry." said Kagen once they got to the end of the road. Harry parked the car in front of the restaurant. They waited for their waitress to seat them at one of the end booths. Kagen and Nev took one side as Harry took the other side to keep the whole room in his view.

As they waited for their orders they talked about what was new in their lives. Neville had opened a nursery with all different plants and flowers that need different climates but with magic helping they survived longer then they should. Kagen talked about the latest case they solved and about babysitting Jack for Hotchner the past weekend.

"Wait who's Jack?" asked Harry wanted to know more about his future mate.

"Oh Jack is his son he just turned four and Hotch regular sitter had a family emergency so couldn't watch him when Hotchner had a meeting that weekend."

"Oh so your close to Hotchner if he's leaving his kid with you then." said Harry

"I would guess so. What has got you so interested in Hotchner, Ry?"

Harry muttered something that both Kagen and Neville didn't catch. Nev and Kagen looked at each other before Kagen asked, " Can you say that again Ry?"

"Hotchner, your boss it would seem is my mate." said Harry not looking at either one of them.

"Are you sure, Ry." asked Kagen trying to get his brother to look at him.

Harry finally looked Kagen in the eye and said," Yes Kagen I'm sure. When we walked in Morgan was setting off my Wolf but when Hotch shook my hand and I got his scent my Wolf settle down. I don't know what to do. He has a son and from what you told me about him straight as an arrow. Are you upset about this?"

That question caught Kagen off guard for a second before asked," Why would I be upset Ry? I think that both of you would work well together as mates."

"You do, why?" asked Harry not expecting his brother to be okay with the idea of his boss being his brother's mate.

"Well both of you always act so strong in front of others but with family you are the most kind and caring people I know. And I think that you two could even each other out so you both won't have to be the strong at the same time." said Kagen the news that his brother has finally found his mate has got him almost giddy with excitement.

" Kagen slow down what happened to Jack's mother are Hotch and her still close and we still don't know if he likes he, we just met." said Harry thinking that if Kagen didn't calm down soon he might start bouncing in his seat next to Neville.

"Oh I think he likes you he was checking you out as we left. And Jack's mother left after he was born she didn't want to be a mother. But her parents still keep in contact with Hotch and Jack. They both were upset that she left Hotch and little Jack but they don't blame Hotch at all."

After that their order came so they agreed to continue talking after finishing eating. Once done Harry asked," What do you mean he was checking me out."

Kagen answered as Harry and Neville decided how would pay for lunch, Harry won. " He was checking out your ass as we left and I heard JJ ask him a question twice as we walked out."

" Ok let's take Kagen back to work then at after we can talk more about this and the news that Harry continues to avoid."

"Ok Neville, " said the two brothers together.

**Ok the next chapter will have more of the team and them meeting Neville. Harry finally tells them what's happening at home.**

**Yes Gibbs and Tony are from NCIS. I'm almost done with chapter 9 of 'Raven' and 3 of 'Past' so I will be updating that also.**

**I also like to thank all of you that have alerted favorite and reviewed my stories. And that once I'm done Reposting all my stories I'll start updateing again. I'm think of doing a HP/ Pokèmon x over next once I finish one of my stories first. What are you top 6 Pokèmon (but not ones from black & white).**

**PM me if you have any questions about my stories in the future or just to talk about Harry Potter/NCIS/House M.D./Moonlight/Sherlock/ or Robert Downey Jr/ Craig Ferguson**

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_

**REPOSTED 11/24/11**

**REPOSTED 1/2/12**


	4. The Return of The Wild Kat

**No Rest For The Wicked Minds**

**disclaimer I do not own Criminal Minds or Harry Potter. If I owned CM Reid would have shorter darker hair and be with Hotchner. Don't own HP because Harry ended up with the Weasel Cow and not Neville, Draco or Severus. **

**This story popped into my head while watching a CM marathon while also typing up chapter 7 of my 'Raven' Harry Potter/ Twilight story. I got to think that Reid would look like Remus and Severus's kid if he had darker and straighter hair. i know that i might be alone in thinking that but i don't care so :P Oh and I might use some names from 'Raven' because I'm to lazy to make new ones.**

**This is totally AU, OOC and Slash in both the HP and CM world i might get most things wrong with CM mostly because I have not seen every episode or know all the characters backstories. sorry if you wanted them to be IC. Jason Gideon is not in this story. The chapyers with a case will be from different seasons and story is not all drama, mostly. Hotch didn't marry Haley after she had Jack. She left them after Jack was born because she didn't want to be tied down.**

**Warnings: M- Preg, Character death, Slash, child abuse.**

**Pairings: Harry/Hotchner(later) Reid/Neville, Remus /Severus other pairings as the story goes.**

**Bashing: (HP) Molly, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hermione and others. (CM) Morgan, Kate Joyner and Haley bashing.**

**Key:**

**Name meaning: ***** **( meaning on the bottom of the chapter)

**For this story :Hotch age- 31/ Reid age-23/ Jack age- 4/ Harry age- 28**

**Chapter 4**

**The Return of The Wild Kat**

Harry turned to look at his brother while he was taking him back to the BAU thinking if he should bring up Morgan's earlier spying. Not wanting to hide something from brother he decided to tell him about what happened when he and Neville kissed earlier.

"So Kagen have you ever notice if Morgan had any problems with same sex couples."

Kagen looked at his brother before answer, " After you asked earlier I thought of different encounters we had. And he does seem to be uncomfortable around males that are in a same sex relationship or males that like the same sex that they are. But female same sex couples he act like most males and drools a little. Why did you pick up on something at the house?" asked Kagen now looking very worried as he thought though all his encounters with Morgan while interviewing a same sex couple for a case or at the bar with the team.

"I am not going to lie, he was giving off a very angry and disgusted feeling when Nev kissed you. But I'm hoping that he won't cause a scene at your work or cause trouble for you there. I'm sorry that I didn't call to warn you that I was coming so that-" Harry was cut off by Kagen.

"No don't be sorry I'm glad you came. I should have told them some information about my past and that I was gay. If Morgan can't handle it then he's not my real friend. I won't lie and say it won't hurt if he rejects me, but I have you guys and the rest of the team to be there for me."

" There's my little Ravenpuff thinking." said Neville as he put a hand on Kagen's shoulder to comfort him from the backseat.

"So Harry what are you going to do about getting to know your mate?" asked Neville softly, knowing that being away from your mate was painful but only for the dominant partner in the beginning, before they completed the bond.

" I'm ok right now. I think that when he finally knows about the bond is when the discomfort of being away will start to effect me. Like when Kagen found out that you two were mates the separation pain and the need to complete the bond started. That is why I am going to try and get to know Hotchner more before telling him everything."

Both Neville and Kagen nodded.

After parking and getting out of the car Harry picked of the scent of one of the last person he wanted to see right now.

Turning around and looking in the shadows behind them Harry called out, " What a bad kitty stalking around a federal building is a very big no no. Maybe I should take away your catnip for punishment."

Out of the the shadows came Kate Joyner of The Scotland Yard.

With a smirk Kate said, " Hello Wolf."

**Sorry for the very very long wait and short chapter. 'Past' will have an updated by Thursday. 'Raven' I hope to update before New Years. Writers Block fucking sucks.**

**Thanks for the 20 reviews, 74 favorites, 144 alerts and 6,574 hits.**

**BTW WHO SAW THE NEW SHERLOCK HOLMES. I did on the release date with my papa it was fucking awesome and sad and also funny. Robert Downey Jr is so damn Sexy.**

**Remember reviews equals love**

_~Ciera~_

**REPOSTED 1/2/12**


	5. Facebook page and News

I have made a new Facebook page for my fanfiction readers. So if you want to know what Fanfics I will be updating or new stories I'm working on please go to /leobutlerfic and like my page.

'WICKED' will be on hold while I try to finish one of my other stories.I'm sorry for putting it on hold but I'm a little stuck with the story so I'll be working of fic I can update regularly.

Updates about me starting to write Wicked again will be on my Facebook page.

Sorry again about Wicked.

~Ciera~


End file.
